left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Francis
Added quotes. 09:27, 31 December 2008 (UTC) I have never heard Francis say I dont hate mittens. I havn't hear it in game, or in any of the sound collections that are littered around the internet. I call blashphemy on this. I fully retract the statement above. L4D.com has confirmed it. Ive never heard it either and i tend to play as Francis alot and i mean alot i also play as zoey alot anyway i constontly replayed the hospital and never heard the damn i dont hate mittens so who everput it on is a bit of a idiot. Riley Heligo I thought he said I don't hate Meth-- 00:14, 22 June 2009 (UTC) So.... Francis is into drugs now right? just kidding i just wanna no why bill hates francis tho User:Riley Heligo 09:55 20 August 2009 (UTC) I didn't remove it... But thanks to whoever removed "Francis has down syndrome." As funny as it was, it didn't belong there. [[User:Dashade|'Ðash']] †God is dead† Home]talk] 12:40, 16 April 2009 (UTC) I Hate etc. Can anyone confirm certain things listed here that he hates? I am on Xbox360 and lack the ability to check any voice files. Some in particular, I am doubtful of and would appreciate a confirmation of include: * Greece * Boat Lawyers * Mazes * Electric Fences * Whispering * Jumping * Bats (dislikes) And does he actually state that he hates Boomers, Smokers, Hunters and Witches. I mean, I'm sure he does hate them, but does he actually say "I hate ..."? --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) 18:06, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :I've never heard any of those. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 18:11, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::That's what I mean. Until someone can confirm it, it's coming off of the main page. Honestly, when on earth is Francis going to claim hating Greece? ^_^ --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) 18:16, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::Also, I'm removing Boomers, Smokers, Hunters, Tanks and Witches. Although they are most likely true, it's gone until someone can confirm he states clearly that he hates them --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 20:58, 21 May 2009 (UTC) So.... He hates Greece in the German version...? Err...... --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 12:07, 10 August 2009 (UTC) 4 boat lawyers, he does say i hate boats and i hate lawyers. maybe when you where adding your comment, you thought of them together, coming up with boat lawyer. just a thought. SuperMutantSlayer450 Can we get a source for Francis hating Ayn Rand? It's not in the quote section. Oops, I forgot to sign the last comment.Hollow Points 20:51, January 26, 2010 (UTC)Hollow Points Rockin' Past? I know Valve re-use models, but how come no one has pointed out that Francis looks just like one of the midnight riders but with a beard? I know what you're thinking "Re-used model" but no, because this Midnight Rider is wearing the EXACT same clothes as Francis. Would be interesting, it seems Francis doesn't have a big ego about it. He has a different stage name though, Possible media references I think it may be worthwhile to explore Francis' use of the phrase "Groovy." The main character of the Evil Dead series (whose name i've forgotten at the moment) uses this frequently. He seems to be very simmilar to Jayne Cobb from Firefly, is there anything on that? Smiling Jack Dunno whether it has any relevance, but the early Francis looks to me a lot like Smiling Jack from Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines. http://www.giantbomb.com/smiling-jack/94-6439/ Maybe it's just the Source engine... I haven't played that game but maybe it is the reason he refers to the zombies as vampires? Weird I just found thsi on my wikia,serously WTF? The Second Wolf Brother. 16:21, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :It's everywhere. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 16:24, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::Uh, okay? The Second Wolf Brother. 16:26, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::Chaos there was a couple on the Fallout Wiki and the PillZ here video was on it too Five Star Genral Of The Dead BigDog 17:28, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Why is this on Francis' talk page? wouldnt it make more sense on Zoey's or the Witch's?--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROOR! 03:32, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Go cry about it.--Kirby888 05:10, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Francis/Quotes and Captions We need to be more careful on the 'Quotes and Captions' pages. I read through Francis' and I found at least 3 quotes that were listed twice. I've gotten rid of all the ones I saw, but I don't know if I missed any. Just keep your eyes open for them...--LazyLord777 14:14, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Thats because admins are to lazy to really fix anything. The home page hasn't changed since the begining of summer. --Kirby888 05:08, November 7, 2009 (UTC) : Bring it up with them if you're so concerned. This is a highly active Wiki, there's a lot going on. Imperialscouts 05:17, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :You do know you're free to make constructive edits, right? Rather than bad mouth people on talk pages? Admins have lives too, and can't spend all our time on the Wiki. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:18, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :: Yup, that's what I meant (sort of). Imperialscouts 05:24, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::I also noticed that you seem to have 104 edits to talk pages, and only a single edit to the main Wiki. You sir have no room to call us lazy. B) [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:26, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Face Model I seriously thought that Chuck Liddell was the face model cause if you look at him, Francis looks quite like him. Even look: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_Liddell He's likely not but he looks quite like him. Regulust 21:37, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Relationship section: Louis Alright, it says that when Louis is down outside the safe room that Francis is worried about his well-being but more worried about his image with the other survivors. I assume that the quote reffered to is this one: "We're just leaving Louis out there? I mean... I'm cool with that... if, everyone else is." However, when I read that quote, it seems to me that he wants to leave Louis out there but also cares about his image to the other survivors. So, which do you think it is? Edit: Looks like someone as changed it to match my thoughts. Imperialscouts 14:30, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Hatred agreement thing-a-ma-ob We have a section that says that Zoey seems to be the only survivor who agrees with one of Francis' hatred. Then it goes on to say it was mockingly. That's not even the half of it. For those of you who can't understand sarcasm (hopefully no one fits under that category) she wasn't serious. That means she doesn't agree. THEN is points out two points: One where Bill agrees: F: I hate stairs. B: Damn straight. and the other where Louis agrees: F: I hate helicopters now. L: For once we are in complete agreement Francis. ...so it looks like, actually, Zoey is the only one who doen't agree. If you are wondering why the hell I'm talking about this here and not just editing it, then the answer is I'm not exactly sure how I want it to be edited. Should we reword it or just get rid of it entirely? Imperialscouts 04:06, March 5, 2010 (UTC)